Titans
by alexhacker39
Summary: After many long months after the shattering crystal, Mistdell's people now can use their powers that were gone for a very long time. But...the people who helped the one repair the crystal stayed in their own world while she returned to Lordell. However, what if they had a chance to see each other once again? And, who is this mysterious figure? (Book 2 of the 9 Crystals Trilogy)
1. Prologue

**Hey guys! This story has returned with the second book! I'm really excited to start writing this. And before you start review about it, yes I know this has canons in it. I knew that since I started to write this story, but it was my choice to do so and I don't want to hear any about it...please? Because I heard about it a lot already with the first one. No flames please too.**

**I don't own Sonic the Hedgehog, I only own my OC's and the plot line!**

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

"Oh dear, what does Gavin have planned now?" A teenage girl asked, looking at the holograms of three figures of three different kingdoms. One from Redgate, Belcrest, and Pryston.

_"Who knows, all we know is that he's planning something all the way over here."_ A man spoke from Belcrest. _"But he's not planning on attacking yet."_

The girl thought for a moment, looking down at the ground.

_"Your leading us through this war, queen."_ The woman from Redgate said. _"We are waiting on your command."_

The queen thought for a moment before nodding, "For now Charles, can you keep your spies on them for sometime until something comes up?" She asked.

Charles nods,_ "If that is what you wish for. I will."_

The holograms turn off, the queen taking a deep breath.

"Commanding a war sure is getting difficult, I just wonder what it's going to been like when it comes to the final battle." She mumbled.

"So, how's the queen doing?"

She turns around, noticing a teenage boy with red hair walking over to her. She chuckles. "Hi Blake, I see you're getting use to living in this castle after a while." She said.

Blake laughs silently, "I can say the same for you. You've been living at the shrine the whole time, at least until we figured out that you are the actually crystal. You don't have to stay there anymore. What's being planned out?" He asked.

"Well, we don't really know what Gavin has planned yet. However Charles is going to send out a few spies to keep an eye on his army." She said.

They walked through the hallways of the castle, having a talk while two guards walked behind them.

"Your over doing it again, Rose." Blake said, shaking his head. "You need to relax."

Rose chuckles, "I'm fine." She said. "I'm just tense."

"Tense about what?" He asked.

"This festival. It's honorary that the queen has to light the Flames of the Gods. There's only a festival every 20 years in Mistdell. I can't mess this up."

Blake chuckles, "You'll do great. After all, you saved two worlds from destruction at once. This war is the only thing we have left to finish."

_We? What does he mean by that..?_

She wondered what he meant, but she nodded in response.

Reaching a large balcony, Rose takes a deep breath before walking out to it. Blake standing beside her. Looking down below, she saw a crowd of people staring up at them, waiting for their queen. When they noticed her, they cheered, in honor of their queen for repairing their crystal that allowed them to keep their mythical powers.

Once the chanting calmed down, Rose spoke up for everyone to hear, "People of Mistdell, I know that this is just my first step being queen, but I know that my parents would want me to do what is best for all of you. And I know I already proved that once." She said, looking over at Blake, then back at the people. "But with the festival only a few days away, I'm sure that this year will blow many of you away. I promise you all that I'll make sure no harm comes to any of you during these years of fighting this war. But as long as we keep our hopes high and pray, I'm sure that Lordell will be peaceful once again. Who agrees with me?"

Loud clapping was hearing in her ears, making her smile. Apparently everyone trusts her enough to rule Mistdell during the war. Even if she was still young, she knew what to do best for her people. But she had something on her mind. The mission that needed to be done, and she had to command it. She had to speak with Charles about it, it was something on his army could do since his land was much closer to Darkhollow.

"Rose?"

She shakes her head lightly, looking over at Blake. "Yeah?" She answered blankly.

"Have you been having...strange dreams lately?" He asked.

Rose thought for a moment. "Dreams? Actually yes...why do you ask?"

Blake looks out at the crowd. "For some reason, I think that something is coming." He said. "Nothing bad but, maybe its might help us with this war."

Rose smiles, "We'll have to pray for that help, we'll need it for the final battle." She walks away from the balcony, soon Blake followed after her.

"Do you think that Gavin will attack during the festival?" He asked.

Rose shrugs, "There's a possibility he might, but Charles will be keeping an eye on him to see if he'll make a move or not."

Blake nods, crossing his arms to his chest. They were silent on their walk, but they knew they had to think about what was going to happen when they were going to have another battle. The battles mostly never happened in Mistedell, some of it was in different kingdoms and fields beyond Rose's knowledge, but since Blake knows those lands he helped her out with the maps and what kind of terrain the area was for a battle.

"Queen Rose!"

They come to a stop, turning around to see a guard running toward them.

"What is it?" She asked.

He bowed respectively, not rising his head. "My men have spotted people roaming through the fields of Grassarce, they mention that they were like animals. Nothing we've never seen before." He said.

_Animals..? Could it...be?_

"Where are they now?" Blake asked, beating her to the question.

"We managed to capture them and put them in the dungeons. We're waiting on your command on what we should do with them." The guard said.

Rose looked at Blake before turning to the guard. "I'll speak with them. I'm sure they're just travelers passing by, if not..I'll let you know." She said. "Please, could you take me to them?"

"Of course Queen Rose." The guard raised his head, holding his weapon in his hands. He lead the queen down through the kingdom, and into the dungeons underground. Blake knew that this must have been important, so he stayed out of it. He knew Rose knew these kind of people and would do anything to help them, but he couldn't be too sure yet.

* * *

><p>"Hey! Hold long to you plan to keep us here?" Asked a annoyed voice. He banged his fist into the bars.<p>

"Not until the queen has made her decision." The guard spoke, not turning to face the prisoner.

The figure growled, walking away from the entrance and turning to his companions.

"There's no point in trying to fight our way out of this." A female voice said who was sitting beside the annoyed figure when he sat down. "We'll only make their problems worse."

"Then we'll have to wait to talk to their queen." A deep voice said.

There was silence for a coupe of minutes, until they heard a door open, then shut.

"Your majesty." The guard bowed to the person he turned to.

But the ones in the cell couldn't see who it was that the guard was speaking to. When walking out to see them, her eyes widen...then soften. She had long brown hair that went down her back and chest, and causal clothing that the villagers wore.

"It's nice to see you again, Sonic the Hedgehog."


	2. Chapter 1

**I'm sooo sorry guys that this is such a late update! I've been dealing with writer's block okay? I had to go back and check my work before I had to start this chapter because I completely forgot what happened in the prologue so I had to figure out what happened before it ended. Again, I'm sorry for such a late update, but I promise that I will work on this story and finish it! And since I've been slacking a bit, I needed to go back on the first book just to get back in the mood to write this one.**

**But this is only the first chapter so I've plan to make the chapters a bit longer when it gets to an intense scene, which is mostly like going to be the next chapter.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Old Friends<strong>

The blue hedgehog's eyes widen, seeing how the girl in front of him had changed so much since the last time he saw him.

What he heard, was now that people were addressing her as a...queen. She was the Queen of Mistdell.

"Rose, is that you?" He asked.

She nods slowly, glancing at the guard standing beside her. "You can let them out. They're with me." She said.

"Are you sure, your highness?" The guard asked.

"I am, also let everyone else know that they are harmless."

He nods, taking the keys as he opened the cell door as everyone stood up and walked out of the cell. Rose smiled before she looked back at the guard.

"Can you get us a ride?" She asked.

"Of course, your highness." She watched the guard leave as she faced the blue blur.

He smiles at her as she hugged him. "It's been a while." She said as he returned the hug by wrapping his arms around her.

"It has." He said.

Rose lets him go as she glanced at the other people who were with him. She could recognized Shadow, Rouge, and Amy, but half the people with them she could not.

"So...queen huh?" Sonic inquired, smirking a bit.

She looks at him, a chuckle escaped her lips. "I see you've haven't changed at all. For us it's been about a year since I've seen you and the others."

"It's only been 3 months for us." Sonic said, scratching the back of his head.

"I see," She looks at the other mobians. "We can talk more back at the castle. For now I have to let most of the people know what you're harmless."

"Um, if I'm not being rude, but...who are you exactly?" The white hedgehog asked.

"Oh, I guess we haven't met before. My name is Rose Chin, I'm the queen of this this country Mistdell." She said. "However, a few months ago I was known as a princess when I met Sonic and the others." She smiles at the blue hedgehog who just smiled back.

"Your highness," The guard entered the prison once again. "Your ride has arrived."

Rose nods to the guard, looking back at them. "We can talk more once we get to the castle." She said as the guard guided them to their ride.

"So, how's life been around here?" Tails asked.

"A bit different." Rose answered as they went into of a limo. "Ever since we've figured out the crystal was morphed with my body, I was about to leave the shrine and live back in the castle. That's how I was about to become queen."

"Has this war impact you in anyway, yet?" Shadow asked as he sat down beside her.

"Only once." She said. "I was attacked about 5 months ago. I was at a important meeting, discussing plans about an attack that was taking place when I just got back. Theses assassins came in and tried to capture me, but it was my friend Blake who saved me in time and got me out." She said.

"Do you think they're after your crystal that's inside of you?" Sonic suggested.

"Yes, it's what they want. After all, with Gavin wanting to collect every crystal to use it's power to take over the world, I'm sure he wants to take the crystal and use it to take over the universe." Rose said.

"How long did it take them to discover that you're the crystal?" Shadow asked.

"A couple of months. They had spies everywhere when I got back. However, I just need to do something before—." She was interrupted when the limo came to a sudden stop. Rose glanced back at the limo driver as he spoke in a language the mobians couldn't understand. Rose's eyes widen as she spoke in that language as well. She looked back at the others as they had confusion written on their faces.

"What's wrong, Rose?" Sonic asked, placing his hand on her shoulder as she grew tense.

"We're being ambushed." She said. "Dark Soldiers, they're everywhere."

* * *

><p><strong>Once again, I'm sorry for such a late update! I had to go back and reread the first one before I worked on this because I completely forgot where this was heading and now I remember! All of the characters I've created are jumbled up in my head and now I have to write them all down...great...<strong>

**Oh, and if you're a bit confused on who is who in this chapter. This is for you guys just in case if you are a bit lost in the story.**

**Rose Chin - Queen of Mistdell, Sorceress**

**Blake Witta - Phoenix**

**Dark Soldiers - Warriors of Darkhollow, known to be powerful and skilled in black magic**

**I'll try to write more about the series on my profile so you can take a look at it so I don't have to type it all out on here.**

**Anyways, that's all for now! I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
